The Racing Era
by SonicSilverHedgehog
Summary: Inspired by Evo's Car of the Year 2008 issue and Gran Turismo 4, comes a story that seems of little relevance. Darren has been brought to a new world, all of cars! This is a Creative Writing project I did back in 4th Grade.


There's always something interesting in every new world you find. That's what happened to me.

Nothing unusual was happening while I was driving in my Subaru Impreza WRX on Interstate 880. All of a sudden, the damper failed while the engine was revving at 3700 rpm. The car was unusually bobbing up and down, but that wasn't it. The car was rocking back and forth and the back of the car raised up unusually high. The car started to over steer. I tried to gain control but it was no use. The car crashed into the freeway wall. There was supposed to be a road beside the wall, but there was a hole, and I fell into it.

I fell down and down and down, until I hit something. I opened the door and found that it hit a parked car. It was an Acura DN-X. I thought the DN-X was only a concept car. Then it hit me. I wasn't in my world. I looked around. It was sort of unusual. Gasoline jugs were the trunks of trees, enormous tires were houses, tires with wings were birds, and balloons tied to gasoline jugs were clouds.

Then something else caught my eye. A young girl seemed to be stuck on a crosswalk. A car (a Jay Leno Tank Car I believe) was coming too fast. I rushed out to get her before the car hit her.

"Thanks," the girl said. "That crosswalk always seems to cause trouble." "You're welcome," I said. "By the way, where am I?" The girl looked puzzled for a moment. "You're at the UCK GT Rd. and Oreca Pkwy. Intersection." I said I didn't know what land this was. She said it was the United Car Kingdom. It was also known as the UCK. The girl introduced herself. She was named Maria. I also introduced myself.

I heard another voice calling for help. Maria brought me to it. It was a talking car called a careature. Its name was Timmy. He was Maria's car. He was stuck in a hole and his engine failed. Maria and I pushed him out.

Maria started explaining to me the problems of the UCK. King Subaru III was unfairly rejected as king by the ERT, Evil Racing Team, lead by the evil Snake Oiler. It was a custom that every 2 decades, racers anywhere from the UCK could race to become king, if they were eligible. This race was supposed to happen in one week. The ERT did an unofficial race, however, they will still race in this one. I saw an opportunity in my hands. Besides the Subaru Impreza I had, it contained highly imaginary technology to transform into any car I wanted. Even better, each of them had a super tuned highly imaginary power plant, which lets the car accelerate and brake better and raise its top speed. I had just the car to race. It was the Nissan R92CP Race Car.

I needed more information about Snake Oiler and the races that will take place, so I went to one of the libraries in the UCK to look it up. In one book, it said Snake Oiler was a snakizard, a combination of a snake and a lizard. By my opinion, he didn't look so attractive. He was a professional, but I was too. I couldn't let the UCK be controlled the wrong way.

The day came when everyone was invited to race on the racetrack similar to Fuji Speedway 2005, but it was called the UCK Speedway 2005. This was the first race of the championship. I found out I needed a racing license. I was about to leave when I remembered I had a printout of each of the licenses in Gran Turismo 4, my video game. It worked passed the security careature. For the race, I was by myself as the pit crew.

I won first place for each race in my Nissan. Snake Oiler and the rest of the ERT were behind me. Finally, I got I space for the final race.

For the final race, I had to make some changes to my car. The brakes, gears, and suspension had to be specially tuned. What annoyed me most was when a creature called a spieler flew over me, by about 65 ft. and crashed while I was working the engine. That really hurt because I was under the hood and I moved my head up to see what was wrong. Then I hit the hood.

The race took place on the famous Le Mans circuit (at least in our world) on

Circuit De La Sarthe. That is why I needed to tune my car. The race started. There were 20 final racers, and I started in 15th. There were 100 laps. I raced past seven racers called bullbats, and they angry and spun their cars out. The racers in front were all ERT racers, and Snake Oiler was in front. I got to Arnage Curve when I saw one of the ERT racers. On the Porsche Curves, I overtook three drivers. It wasn't hard at all. Fortunately, the car I had isn't affected by crashes. On the Mulsanne Straight, I rubbed the 5 rival cars against the sidewall. Their speed was so fast that when they hit the wall, the side of the car shattered into millions of pieces, so they couldn't race anymore. I was fortunate that I wasn't disqualified. The last 98 laps were fine. I only worried about those pieces of carbon-fiber materials of the cars I hit. I rarely took pit stops, but when I did, it happened fast. I eventually won and the ERT was defeated.

When I became king, I lived in the Subaru Castle. It was on the southwestern part of the UCK. It was a very peaceful kingdom after I banished the ERT. I made good laws and it was a nice reign for 20 years. Maria became queen, and Timmy became my other car. Everyone in the kingdom liked me and called me King Darren the Savior. Formal King Subaru visited and said I was a wonderful king.

Finally, I had to leave. I said goodbye and left in my Nissan 350Z Roadster. I came back on the Interstate. I remembered to check the clock. No time had passed. I wasn't 30 years old. I was only ten. I was wondering if it was a dream as I drove on.

_The End_


End file.
